Her Hero
by Foxboy614
Summary: As Cia was making some alterations to her castle since her resurrection, an Argorok attacks. However, she receives help from an unexpected source. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Legend of Zelda, or Hyrule Warriors. I do not wish to gain anything from this story. I am merely doing this for fun.  
This is a story based on Hyrule Warriors and it's 3DS remake, Hyrule Warriors Legends. By the way, this contains some slight spoilers from the 3DS game. With that being said, let's get into this, shall we?**

One dark day, Cia and her minions were making some changes to her castle, getting rid of any reminders of her past dark influence. Since that day she was resurrected, Cia had decided to use her powers for the forces of good. Some of her followers left her due to this, but some of her loyal troops decided to turn a new leaf, same as their mistress. But despite her subject's presence, she still felt alone in her castle; she wanted so badly to be with Link, but because his heart belonged to Zelda, she couldn't. And while she doesn't miss Wizzro, she does miss her best warrior Volga.  
 _"How I wish he was still alive..."_ Cia thought sadly.

However, she was shook out of her thoughts by the sound of her minions screaming and a fierce roar. A Lizalfos entered her chamber, frightened and panting.  
"Cia! An Argorok! Here!" the Lialfos yelled in between breaths.  
"What?!" Cia asked in shock. "Where are the others?!"  
"They outside! Trying to fight Argorok!" the Lizalfos said.  
"Summon any other troops you can muster! We must dispell that beast!" Cia commanded.  
"Yesss, missstresss!" he said in agreement.  
Without another word, the Lizalfos left her chambers and went to gather whatever troops he could find. Cia got her scepter and went to confront the dragon. Soon, she joined her troops, who were already battling the Argorok. But THIS Argorok was different from others; it looked bigger and meaner.  
"I've never seen an Argorok like THIS before." Cia muttered. But Cia shook it off because she knew she had to stop this ceature from destroying her castle and harming her subjects.

Cia was soon joined by the Lizalfos from earlier along with some Aerolfos and Dinolfos. Cia ordered them to attack the Argorok in full-force. They agreed, and charged at the mighty dragon. The Aerolfos tried to distract the dragon by flying around it, slashing at it and breathing fire at it, while the troops on the ground were trying to attack it from the ground. However, only the archers could do any good, along with the Aerolfos. Cia used her magic and shot several dark energy spheres at it, but they hardly even scratched it. But then, the Argorok started to stir up powerful twisters, taking out several of Cia's troops, then turned its attention towards the Aerolfos and breathed a powerful stream of fire at them, dropping all of them to the ground. Cia was shocked to see a good majority of her troops disposed of in such short time. Cia knew she had to do something to bring it down to her level.

"Hmm… how can I get it to come down here?" Cia muttered. Then it hit her; some of her surviving tropps from a battle in the past had told her that Zelda's forces defeated an Argorok, and they used a Hook Shot to bring it down. But that raised another issue; she didn't have one. So how would she bring it down to the ground? After thinking for a few seconds, she decided to try and see if she could use her magic to get it down. Cia rushed away from the dragon, trying to get to a more open area so she could summon a magic circle. She thought about where to summon it, and then it hit her; the new courtyard her troops had added. As quick as she could, she rushed over to the courtyard, checking to make sure the Argorok wasn't following her yet. Once she reached the courtyard, she began to create the circle. As she was doing that, a lone Dinolfos was cowering behind a rose bush, hiding from the Argorok.  
"What are you doing here?!" Cia asked. "Get out there and fight!"  
"Me no go!" the Dinolfos protested, stabbing his sword in the ground and crossing his arms.  
"How about this; I won't make you FIGHT the Argorok, but I WILL make you lead it here." Cia suggested. The Dinolfos uncrossed his arms and took his sword out of the ground.  
"That I will do." it said as it left to lure the Argorok to Cia. Cia rolled her eyes, but focused on her current task. Now all she had to do was wait for it to come to her, then bring it down to her level.

Meanwhile, the Dinolfos had appeared before the Argorok. He threw his sword at the mighty beast, but it merely bounced off the monster's hard, armored body. Despite this, the Argorok turned its head towards the Dinolfos wagging its tail in a taunting manner. Then, as quick as it could, the Dinolfos ran to the courtyard, with the mighty dragon following behind it. The Argorok shot a fireball at the Dinolfos, but he managed to dodge it and resume his advance. Within moments, he made it back to the courtyard, where Cia had laid her trap. Finally, Cia got her chance to spring it. She uttered a spell, and multiple chains shot forth from the circle, snagging the Argorok in them and bringing it down to the ground.

"Now's our chance! Rush him!" Cia told the Dinolfos. The Dinolfos nodded in agreement, then let out a loud call, calling some troops to their location so they could overwhelm the fallen dragon. Cia and the Dinolfos went to work on the dragon; hitting it with everything they had. Soon, more troops came rushing in to help kill the monster. But this Argorok was a lot stronger than they had anticipated; it flapped out its wings, dispelling many of the minions on it, then spun around, taking many more out as well with its tail, then bit down on an Aerolfos, killing it. What few troops remained retreated to a safe location, leaving Cia behind to fend for herself. "Cowards..." she muttered.

The Argorok swung its large, strong tail at Cia. Cia used her magic to summon a barrier, but it wasn't enough to stop the attack completely; the dragon broke through and did considerable damage to her, knocking her back into a statue. Her whole body was wracked with pain, and the Argorok was drawing close, a dark, hungry look in its eyes. Cia attempted to get up, but the Argorok pinned her down with one of its wings. She looked up at it with fear in her eyes. She could tell death was coming her way again. She closed her eyes, bracing for the mighty beast to end her life.

But nothing came. Instead, she heard another roar in the distance. Cia was filled with both hope and dread; she didn't know if the other creature was going to help her, or the Argorok. The Argorok turned its head towards the sky, as did Cia. In the distance, there was a faint, vermilion glow that was getting bigger. Eventually, a shape could be made out; a dragon. The Argorok took off in effort to intercept the approaching dragon, but the new challenger was ready for it. The new dragon quickly barrel-rolled to the side, ducking the Argorok's advance, and went to Cia. That's when she got a better view of the dragon; it was covered in a vermilion glow, it had a dark gray underside with vermilion armor plating, a silver skull-like plating on its head with two silver horns curving forward. The dragon had a fiery mane and bright, cyan eyes. Cia could've sworn it looked familiar. But she shrugged it off just as quickly. But before she could say anything, the dragon grabbed her in its claws and carried her to the top of her castle where she'd be safe. Then, the fiery dragon turned its attention towards the returning Argorok.

The fiery dragon went to intercept the Argorok, ramming into it hard. The two dragons then clashed at each other, each trying to subdue the other. They both tried to use their fire breath to shoot the other down, but neither could get a good shot at the other. The Argorok shot a stream of fire at the dragon, but it dodged it and rammed its head into the Argorok's stomach, making it momentarily lose its flight. The Argorok tried to ram the other dragon, but it dodged the attack again, and rammed into the Argorok's back. Cia was amazed at how fierce the fiery dragon was. However, the Argorok attacked the dragon from the side, digging its claws deep into the fiery dragon's sides, driving it down onto the ground.

The Argorok took advantage of his downed foe's spot, and proceded to beat it down with its tail and headbutt it. The fiery dragon let lose a pained and angry roar after each hard hit. But it wasn't for long; eventually, the fiery dragon regained its footing, and butt his head with the Argorok. It also managed to uppercut the Argorok with his head and then rammed it hard into its stomach bringing it down. The Argorok rolled oer and tried to get back up, but the fiery dragon placed one hand on its head, another on an area on its neck, and bit down hard in between its hands. The Argorok roared and shook itself violently, trying to get the dragon to release its grip. But it's efforts were in vain. In one swift, powerful motion, the fiery dragon turned its head and the hand holding its head forward, followed by a loud, sickening CRACK that was heard throughout the castle. The Argorok's roars were immediately ended, and the beast collapsed on the ground once the fiery dragon released its grip. The fiery dragon examined its fallen foe, then let lose a skyward roar in victory.

After the fight, the fiery dragon went back to where it put Cia, then grabbed her in his claws again and gently placed her back down in the courtyard. Cia, still weak from the Argorok's tail swing, walked over to the fallen beast. It just lay there, dead; it's neck twisted unnaturally and its eyes glazed over. Cia was shocked this fiery dragon managed to defeat this Argorok, considering how big and powerful it was. Still, Cia turned towards the fiery dragon.  
"You… saved me… why?" Cia asked the dragon in disbelief. The dragon opened its mouth, as if to speak, but a sharp pain shot throughout its body and it fell on its side. Cia looked at it, and while it had no serious wounds, mostly some scratches, but the fight took a lot out of the dragon, leaving it weak.  
"Take it easy. You need to rest." Cia told it. The dragon obeyed her. "Thank you for saving me. I owe you my life." she told it. Looking at it up close, she was almost CERTAIN it was her former warrior, but given that he's dead, and there could be multiple dragons like it, she didn't think it could be him. "You know, you remind me of someone I once knew. He was my finest warrior; so fierce and loyal. A warrior unlike anything the world's ever seen. But his pride in his abilities led to his downfall. He went out a warrior's death; a way I'd imagine he would've wanted it. I've always heard that you never know what you had until you've lost it. But now… I believe every word of that. I was always so harsh to him, despite him being my best officer and doing everything I told him without hesitation or question. I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am for treating him so badly." she confessed. She felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, and I'm sorry I put you through that." Cia apologized to the dragon. The dragon made a gesture to let her know it was ok. Cia smiled and hugged the dragon the best she could, given its size.  
"What was his name?" the dragon asked. Cia was shocked to hear the dragon talk. She didn't think they were capable of speech. After recovering from the shock, she spoke up.  
"His name… was Volga. And you greatly resemble him. Your head and armored plating looks very similar to Volga's armor." Cia told it. "But you couldn't be him; there's probably several dragons out there like you." she added sadly.  
"Cia..." the dragon began. Again, the dragon shocked her by knowing her name. But… how? "You're right that there are other dragons out there like me, but you're wrong about me resembling Volga."  
"How so?" Cia asked curiously.  
"Because..." the dragon began as it started to glow red. Cia had to shield her eyes because it was so bright. Within seconds, the light died down, and Cia was able to see more clearly. But when she looked back, her eyes widened and her mouth hung open.  
Standing before her was a warrior clad in red armor, possessing a helmet with what looked like a dragon skull with cyan eyes and curved horns. But it wasn't just any warrior; it was HER warrior.

"I AM Volga." he told her.

Cia was now beyond shocked. She couldn't believe it; Volga, her finest warrior that Link had struck down, was standing before her, ALIVE!  
"V-V-VOLGA?!" Cia cried in disbelief. "You're… alive? How?!" she really wanted an answer.  
"Let's just say… you have a friend looking out for you." Volga told her. Cia thought about who could've done this. Perhaps Zelda? Still, Cia walked up to Volga and threw her arms around his neck tightly. Volga was shocked, but wrapped his own arms around her slender waist, softly stroking her back.

"I thought you were gone forever." Cia said softly. "I thought you would have wanted to go out a warrior's death."  
"I did." Volga told her. "But like you, now that I've been resurrected, I now have a new goal." He took his helmet off and wiped the paint off his face. Cia was shocked to see who he was underneath that helmet and paint. He had blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders, and his eyes were cyan, like how they were in his dragon form. She was actually blushing a bit, because she wasn't expecting him to be so handsome.  
"And what's that?" Cia asked.  
"To fight for you once more." Volga answered. "But… you realize your fighting will be limited, for I'm no longer using my powers for evil, right?" Cia asked, wanting to make sure he's aware of that. "I understand. But like you..." Volga began as he hooked his finger under her chin, looking her right in her beautiful purple eyes. Cia blushed at this. "I, too, can start anew."

Cia was stunned to hear that Volga was willing to live a calmer life for her.  
"I vow here and now to stand by you, ready to take my spear up whenever a battle should arise." Volga told her softly. Cia smiled warmly at this. Without warning, and without thinking, she pressed her lips against his in a sweet, tender kiss. Volga was stunned that Cia had kissed him, but relaxed and allowed himself to return the kiss. Cia sighed in bliss as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair, which was surprisingly soft. And his lips, while rougher than most, still felt soft and gentle against her own. However, their moment was cut short when pain shot through Volga and he grimaced. He grabbed his side, and fell on one knee.  
"Are you ok?!" Cia asked, concerned for Volga.  
"I'll live." Volga assured her. "I just need to rest."  
"We all do." Cia said in agreement. Cia called the Dinolfos to her. "Go tell the survivors to take a rest. We'll resume fixing the castle another time." she instructed.  
"Yesss, missstresss." the Dinolfos said, and went off to give the order.

Meanwhile, Cia was taking Volga to a bed chamber where he could rest up. She helped him remove his armor and change into some regular pants. Then, she tended to his wounds and bandaged him up the best she could, then gave him a shirt to wear over that. He laid down on one of the beds with sigh, feeling more relaxed once he got settled. Cia sat down next to him and softly stroked his face.  
"You rest easy, ok?" Cia told him softy.

"Yes, milady." Volga responded. Cia smiled and bent over, giving him a soft kiss on his forehead before she left the chamber to get herself some sleep. She called for two Aerolfos to come and guard the bed chamber.

 ***Later that night***

Cia lay in bed, still thinking about what happened earlier. From the Argorok attack to Volga saving her, everything was still fresh in her mind. But especially Volga; HER Volga. She thought she lost him for good, and now he's back. And she felt something else towards him; a similar feeling she felt towards Link, but this time, it was calmer and more gentle. It wasn't lust; it was… love. The thought of her and Volga in love made her smile, and she let sleep take her, dreaming about Volga.

She saw Volga as her best warrior, and her best guard. But now, he was her savior, her hero, and hopefully some day…  
Her love.

 **And with that, this story is done! This one took a long time to make. I hope the end result was worth it. Let me know what you thought about it. Who knows? Maybe I'll make some Cia X Volga stories in the future.  
But anyways, this is Foxboy614, signing off. Peace out!**


End file.
